hankamihanhitofandomcom-20200215-history
Demy-Gods
Here's an explanation on what the Demy-Gods are, and what they must do. Members, Numbers and Powers *I Max McCarter, Sunrise, Wolf *II Emily, Restoration, Dragon *III Claus/Lucas, Power Slash, Rat *IV Seth, Sean and Simon Oki, Flora (Flower, Vine, Lillypad), Monkey *V Twinfools Rida, (I'm heasitant between Illusion and Explosions), Pig *VI Jade McKeer, Cresent, Hare *VII Holly/Aqua(Akuha), Water, Serpent *VIII Haggis McCarter, Galestorm, Stalion *IX Joe Lippolis, Inferno, Foenix *X Ruchy Bones, Mist/Time, Sheep *XI Kenneth McDonald, Gravily/Space, Kitten/Cat *XII Sammy/Heidi Oki, Thunder and Lightning, Tiger *XIII Doscan McCarter, Blizzard, Ox At the end of the series, Planets are created and new Demy Gods: *Mercury Shawn Veigh, Water, Whale *Venus Xorbin Lopez, Iron, Cat *Mars Armavir Rida, Inferno, Foenix *Jupiter Dorian, Thunder and Lightning, Tiger *Saturn Yvo, Blizzard, Snake *Uranus Leous, Galestorm, Bear *Neptune Isa, Power Slash, Hedgehog *Saturn Machy, Guidance, Penguin *Pluto Tabitha Carl, Mist/Time, Geko The Demy-Gods of the Next Generation *I Maxie McCarter, Sunrise, Wolf Cub/Puppy *II Felix McCarter, Cresent, Rabbit *III Calexus, Restoration, Baby Dragon *IV Starvex, Power Slash, Mouse *V Drexend, Mist/Time, Lamb *VI Xelos McDonald, Guidance, Genguin *VII Linelx Lippolis, Fire and Water, Serpent *VIII Xalter Oki, (I'm hesitant between Explosion and Illusion), Pig *IX Mirox Oki, Flora (Flower, vine and water lilly), Monkey *X Sorex McCarter, Blizzard, Calf *XI Axel Veigh, Lightning, Dolfin Purpose When the World was shattered to pieces, the God Light divided herself into XIV Gods, each with a certain power, to protect each world. When the Gods's duty was over (1000 years later) they each chose a mortal to take their place. Although, the World shattered into XIII pieces, the XIV's God's role was to protect the Celestrial world, the home of the Gods and the Dead. Demy-Gods are frankly mortals who have the same power their God has, quasy celestrial being who can be killed. The role of each Demy-God is to protect a shard of the world. Inside of each Demy-God's body, a sphere is kept. Each sphere contains the power of the Demy-God. If a Demy-God dies, it's body disappears, leaving only the sphere. The heart and soul of the Demy-God remains inside sphere. It's colour is different by Demy-God (Max's sphere is never seen but it is pressumed to be white, Light blue Dark blue Pale Pink Light Green Orange light Red Yellow Aqua Marine Brown Scarlet Black Dirty yellow Dark Pink Crystal Blue). Once the body disapears, the sphere is pulled towards number I. If a Demy-God is killed, all the numbers underneath it die emediatly, example if number V is killed, VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII and XIV die too. One Demy-God was reborn after his death, thus making two Demy-Gods in one. A rule that all Demy-Gods must follow is to obey number I, their leader. They must also obey number III, the second in command. The Demy-God's powers get stronger as they train, and make it through life experiances. Although, some Demy-Gods have Guardians aiding them on their journeys. Max, Jade, Emily and Twinfools are examples. Max's Guardian is a small white dog named Chameleon.